False Alarm
by J24fan7
Summary: Harry and Hermione are happily in love! But can their love survive the rumours going on in the school? Final year! Spoilers for book 1-5! PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

AN: HI! Hope you all like it! Please R&R and tell me what u think!! Thanx! N-joy!

False Alarm

Chapter 1

Harry and Hermione were walking hand-in-hand along the corridors of Hogwarts, doing their rounds, as they were head prefects. They've been together since the Christmas break of 6th year and Harry had yet to tell Hermione about the prophecy.

He wanted to protect her and keep her from the worries he had, but being the bad liar he is, there's been many occasions where he almost gave it away... which is why he decided to come clean tonight, after they've gone back to the common room up in the Gryffindor tower, which belonged to them for the rest of their final year.

"Well I think we checked everything, we should go now if we don't want to miss dinner" said Hermione. "Yeah, ok" said Harry and they headed to the great hall, where they found Ron already helping himself.

"Hi guys" he said as they sat down across from him. "Hey" replied Harry and Hermione in unison and grabbed plates themselves.

"Ok... I need to ask you guys something" said Ron. "Sure Ron, what is it?" asked Hermione. "Ok... you know I like Luna, right?" Harry and Hermione nodded "Well, do you have any advice as to how I can tell her how I feel?" asked Ron.

"Aaaaw, that's so sweet, you're finally going to tell her" said Hermione "Yeah, but I can't if I don't have any idea how to... and keep it quiet please"

"Well... take it from a pro-" said Harry but Hermione cut him off "JUST, ask her on a date to Hogsmeade and once there, you tell her how you feel... I'm sure she'll feel the same" "You think so?... I mean, what if it won't work?" "It will... just don't do it in a letter" said Hermione glancing at Harry.

"Hey! You said you loved it and that you still have the letter I wrote you" said Harry offensively as Hermione smiled "I know, I did love it and I DO have the letter, I meant it in a good way, luv" said Hermione and kissed Harry on his nose.

"Oh" replied Harry as Ron laughed. "Hi Hermione" said Josh as he passed by them.

"Hey" she replied. He was a brown-haired, blue-eyed, transferred student from LA and Hermione's partner in advanced Arithmancy.

"Who's that?" asked Ron. "A new student in Ravenclaw... we have Arithmancy together. He's a really nice guy, loves reading and actually DOING his homework" said Hermione with a satisfied smile.

Harry felt jealousy sting in him "Whoopti-doo" he mocked. Ron laughed "I'll say". Hermione just rolled her eyes. "We have to talk after dinner" Harry whispered to Hermione. She looked at him confused. "Ok" she replied and they finished dinner.

Harry plopped down on the big red couch in front of the fire. Hermione walked up to him. "Is this seat taken?" she asked, motioning to his lap. "Well, if you're not the most beautiful girl in the world, known as Hermione Granger, then I'm afraid it is" said Harry.

Hermione smiled and climbed onto Harry's lap, draping her arms around his neck "I love you" she said and kissed him deeply on his lips as he brought his hands around her waist.

They pulled apart "I love you too" said Harry as Hermione leaned onto his shoulder "Which is why I HAVE to tell you something" he continued, sounding very serious "Ok, what?" asked Hermione.

"Ok" Harry exhaled. "Where to begin... ok, you remember in 5th year, the prophecy broke?" he asked "Yeah" "And we never found out what it said?" "Yeah" "Well... I did" Hermione sat up straight "You what?... But how?" she asked confused.

"Dumbledore told me" "Ok, so when did he tell you? Last week when you went to his office?" asked Hermione

"No, that was something for McGonagall... he told me... back in 5th year already, the night Sirius... died" Hermione stared at him, speechless "Let me just continue, you can scream at me later..." said Harry and Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"What it basically said was... this world isn't big enough for both Voldemort AND me, and ONLY I can kill him and visa verse" Harry finished and swallowed. There was a moment of silence as Hermione looked at her lap, trying to understand.

Then she looked at Harry, her eyes welling up. She stood up and walked to the fire. Harry followed her with his eyes. "S-so, basically... you've been lying to me for the past TWO years?" said Hermione staring into the fire. "No... well yes, but Hermione you must understand why I didn't tell you" said Harry standing up.

"Well maybe I don't want to understand or I'm just plain stupid because, Harry... I don't see what there is to understand except the fact that you clearly don't trust me" said Hermione spinning around as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Hermio-" Harry tried as he stepped closer to hug her but she pushed his arms away and ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door shut.

Harry closed his eyes as the door slammed shut and sighed out heavily as he fell back into the couch "Great" he said taking off his glasses. He laid there, staring at the roof, 'till he fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione got dressed in her school robes feeling miserable. She didn't really think that Harry had been lying to her... it was just such a shock to her that she might or might not lose him any day, that she didn't really know how to handle the situation at all and ended up saying all the wrong things, which is NOT what Harry needed right now.

She would get herself straightened out and go talk to him as soon as she's ready. One thing she knew for sure was that she was going to give him her FULL support.

She laughed at herself for thinking that Harry didn't trust her... she knows he trusts her and he MUST've had his reasons for keeping this from her so long... and she would ask him, he wasn't getting of the hook that easily.

Yeah, they were going to sit down and talk about this. Hermione slapped herself on her forehead. Last night was the first time Harry had classified Sirius as dead.

She's always telling him to accept it and now that he has, she goes and throws everything back in his face. "I'm SUCH an idiot" she said softly as she combed her hair. She felt a lump forming in her throat but she swallowed it away... she would be strong for Harry, no matter what it took.

And with this last thought she descended down the stairs, where she found Harry still asleep on the couch. She walked over to him and kneeled down next to him. She removed the hair from his forehead softly and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

But she didn't know what she'll say if he had to wake up now, so she decided to leave him sleeping, she'll talk to him tonight.

So she left for her first class... Advanced Arithmancy, and she smiled at thinking how Harry had reacted to her telling them about Josh being nice.

She knew he was jealous but she found it cute... even though he knows he doesn't have to be. Her smile faded. She already missed him, 30 minutes into a new day... no she had to get herself together and quickly before he decided the he didn't need her anymore.

Hermione sat in Arithmancy twirling her quill in her fingers as she stared out the window. She felt a tap on her shoulder but didn't react, until a hand came waving in front of her face "Helloo, earth to Hermione" came Josh's voice.

She snapped out of her trance "Oh, sorry... did you want something?" she asked. Josh just smiled as he shook his head "More like, do YOU need anything?" he asked. "No, sorry... I'm just in though and I'm not feeling well at all" she said.

"What do you mean, like sick?" asked Josh "A little, I didn't have breakfast. I was too upset to see anyone because... well Harry and I had a fight, at least I think it was a fight... oh I don't know" said Hermione frustrated "What happened?" asked Josh.

"Harry told me something scary and I reacted the wrong way, but he's been keeping it from me for 2 years, but he probably had his reasons and I believe they're true and I do believe he trusts me but... I'm just upset and now I'm nocuous" Hermione said placing her hand on her stomach.

And just a few feet away, Padma was hearing everything "Nocuous?" she repeated, then gasped "Hermione's pregnant" she said a little too loud "What?" asked Lavender "Hermione's pregnant" she repeated "What makes you say that?"

"Well, she just said she's nocuous, this early in the morning and she keeps touching her stomach" "So?" "So... listen"

"And now I don't know what to say to Harry... maybe he'll take it wrong" Hermione said and Josh nodded. Padma gasped again "And Harry's not the father" she said agape. "Well, if Harry's not the father, who is?" Padma shrugged "Maybe Ron"

"No, he likes Luna" then Padma heard Josh speak "Maybe I should talk to him... if you're not ready" Padma gasped again "It's Josh" "What?" Lavender asked shocked.

"Yeah, they're always together in class and don't they seem 'close', I mean they are such good 'friends'" said Padma "I don't know Padma... do you really think Hermione will do that to Harry... to herself?"

"Hey, she walked out of Trelawney's class in THIRD year, anything's possible... walking out of that teacher's class is just crossing the line". The girls got so caught up in their own little story that they didn't listen to Hermione and Josh any further.

"No, he can't know that I told you about the prophecy plus I think I should just talk to him myself... at least he told me, I mean he could've waited till the day the fight was actually suppose to take place or something" said Hermione.

Josh nodded "Well I understand how you must feel, this really is big" Hermione nodded "Promise you won't tell anyone about the prophecy and everything?"

"Of course, you can trust me" said Josh, "Thanks..." said Hermione and then the bell went. Padma picked up her books and left with Lavender.

They were about to go out the door when Padma heard Hermione say "I need chocolate", she gasped again and turned to Lavender "You see, cravings... poor girl, no... poor Harry" said Padma and left.

"Why do you need chocolate?" asked Josh "It just makes me feel better when I'm stressed out" replied Hermione "Oh ok... like me, I need a good book when I'm stressed out" said Josh "Or that" Hermione said and they both laughed as they left the class.

"Just look at them, Lavender. Laughing as though nothing's wrong... poor Harry..."

"Yeah I get it Padma, you feel sorry for Harry" said Lavender "We have to warn him against Hermione" said Padma, who was standing around the corner.

"Aren't you over reacting a bit, Padma, it's not really our business?" "NO, Harry's always been nice towards me... it's the least I can do for him, come on" said Padma and grabbed Lavender's arm. Lavender sighed as she was pulled away by Padma.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanx for the reviews!! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!!

Chapter 2

Harry and Ron were sitting at lunch, waiting for Hermione. "Why are you so quiet?" asked Ron. Harry looked up "No reason... I told Hermione about the prophecy last night, and she didn't take it very well" said Harry.

"Well at least she knows now, it was a shock to me too but... just give her time" said Ron comforting. "I hope you're right, cause I don't want her skipping lunch because of me" said Harry.

"That's her way of dealing with it, not seeing you" said Ron. "I suppose you're right" said Harry fidgeting with his food. Then Padma walked up to Harry. "Hi" she said cheerfully "Hi replied Harry confused. "This seat taken?" she asked nicely.

Harry, still looking confused said "Um, well Herm-" "Good" said Padma and sat down. Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "I really need to talk to you Harry" she said concerned. "Ok" said Harry not really listening and still playing with his food.

"It's about Hermione", THIS got his attention though "What about her" he asked looking at Padma. "Well..." she glanced at Ron "Do you trust him?" she asked pointing at Ron. Ron looked at her irritated. "Yes, just tell me already" said Harry.

"Well, how do I say this to make it sound less harsh... Hermione's pregnant" she said straight. Harry and Ron stared at her for a minute before bursting out in laughter. Padma just stared at them. "It's NOT funny" she said which made them laugh more. She crossed her arms "Do you mind telling me what the big joke is?" she said irritated.

"Yeah" said Harry "It's impossible because, Hermione and I've never... you know... I mean were both still... you know" said Harry, hoping she got the point. "Really?... WHO says you're the father, who says Hermione hasn't been cheating on you?" she asked.

"Because Hermione wouldn't do that, she's loyal" said Harry, "Well maybe she's not as loyal as you THOUGHT she was" Harry sighed "Padma, look-" "No YOU look, Harry. I'm doing this for YOUR sake but fine, don't believe me.

Just don't come crying to me when the truth hits you" she got up and stopped turning around "You know I never really liked Josh but-"

"Josh?" asked Harry "Yeah, the father but you go right ahead and hit your head hard against the wall, cause frankly I don't care anymore" said Padma and left.

Harry felt the very unpleasant tug of doubt and fear in the pit of his stomach.

"That's ridiculous, Hermione will never do that" he though to himself. "Can you believe her?" said Harry turning to Ron. "We-ll" said Ron. Harry looked at him disbelievingly.

"Don't tell me you believe her" said Harry. "Ok, ok I know but... wasn't Hermione just saying yesterday how 'nice' he is?" "Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything... does it?" asked Harry.

"I don't know Harry, I'm hoping not but, why is she ignoring you then?" said Ron, hating to see the way his best friend was looking right now.

"Because-" Harry had no answer "I don't know. I just know that I can't believe that Hermione would ever do that" said Harry looking down.

Ron couldn't take it anymore "Yeah you're right... forget it, Padma was just in the mood for gossip. I'm sure it's rubbish" said Ron nodding.

Harry smiled faintly and looked at to where Josh was laughing with his friends. "It's not true" he said to himself softly.

Harry was making his way to Quidditch trials when he heard someone call him. He turned around and found that Josh was walking up to him. "Hey" said Josh kindly. "You play Quidditch?" asked Harry. "Yep, I'm gonne give my best to and get in"

"What position?" "Keeper, so has Hermione spoken to you yet?" asked Josh "About what?" asked Harry denying that it was what he thought it could be. "You know" said Josh "No I don't, why" said Harry.

"I just want to know because she didn't look so good this morning... and she said she was going to talk to you so. All I'm trying to say is, just give her time ok, she'll be fine" said Josh.

"Well what does she need time for? Why can't I just go and talk to HER?" said Harry in a more offensive tone then planned. He knew he shouldn't believe Padma, but odds WERE against him as things were now.

"No, she needs time and the situation is-, it's her baby so just give her time to deal with it" said Josh and Harry froze at his words. He just stared at Josh.

"Her, her what?" Harry stuttered. "Just relax, she will come to you" said Josh patting Harry on his shoulder as he walked away. Harry just stood there, trying to regain his composure. He felt a thousand different feelings sweeping over him all at once.

Anger, hurt, confusion but most of all denial, he just didn't want to believe it. Then Ron came up to Harry, throwing his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Don't look so worried, mate... it's not like you haven't played Quidditch for the past SIX years" said Ron laughing as they moved to the field.

"Right" said Harry faintly. Ron looked at Harry confused. "You ok?" he asked. "No, yes... yes, I'm fine" said Harry as he tightened the grip on his Firebolt to keep it from slipping through his sweaty hands.

"You look a little pale" said Ron. Harry looked up for the first time.

"I'm fine Ron, honest". Ron narrowed his eyes, eyeing Harry suspiciously. "Are you sure?" said Ron teasingly. "YES Ron, just drop it okay" said Harry.

Ron was taken aback. "Um, alright... sorry" he said. Harry sighed "Sorry, I ... I guess I'm just, stressed" Harry covered. He wasn't sure if he wanted Ron to know what he had just heard.

Hermione sat in the head prefect's common room reading a book as she waited for Harry to return from the trials.

She felt confidant and ready to tell him what was in her heart, which was that she loved him and that she'd be by his side no matter what. Just then the door opened and Harry came in. He stopped after seeing her. "Hey" she said with a smile.

Harry just looked at her, then walked to the closet where he stored his broom. Hermione followed him with her eyes, looking confused. She shrugged it off and stood up.

"We need to talk" she said hugging the book to her chest. "Oh is that so?" said Harry closing the closet door. "Pardon me?" asked Hermione confused.

There was no reply. Hermione felt awkward. "Well... did you make the team?" she asked. Then Harry spun around so suddenly that Hermione dropped her book.

"How could you do this to me?" asked Harry angrily. Hermione looked at him, surprised now.

"Do what?" she asked. Harry gave a sarcastic laugh. Hermione felt very confused, seeing Harry like this was scaring her. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about" he said. "If this is about the prophec-" Hermione started but was cut off by Harry.

"FORGET the bloody PROPHECY Hermione... how long did you think you could keep this from me?" he asked. "Keep WHAT from you, Harry" she asked, feeling worried about the way Harry was acting towards her.

Harry just looked at her "I can't believe you, how could you... just forget it-" "Forget what?" asked Hermione but Harry just rambled on "I don't care anymore... it's probably best this was... I think you'll agree with me if I said that um, oh I don't know... we're OVER"

"No I wouldn't" said Hermione desperately as Harry moved to the steps "Oh, too bad, you don't have a choice" he said. "Harry please, what is going on?" she asked and he stopped at the stairs and was quiet for a moment.

"You know what. Malfoy was wrong. You're not a mudblood.., you're lower then that" he said. This shocked Hermione as she felt her heart break and she stared at Harry as he ascended up the stairs.

She felt tears sting in her eyes and tried to take everything that just happened in, but she just couldn't make sense out of it.

She walked to the couch and sank down slowly. She looked at her lap as her vision started to blur. "What just happened?" she asked softly as tears fell from her eyes.

Then she hugged her knees to her chest and cried freely.

Harry entered his room, slamming the door shut with all the anger and pain he was feeling. He threw his robe on the floor as he felt his eyes start to burn.

He removed his glasses and wiped his eyes furiously. He looked out the window asking "How could she?". He tried to swallow the lump in his throat but he just couldn't fight it anymore and he sank to his knees as tears escaped his eyes.

He leaned against his bed, running his hands through his hair.

Hermione woke up very early the next morning to Crookshanks licking her salty cheeks. She groaned "Crookshanks... no, get off" she said pushing him away softly. She turned around and sew the sun beaming into the common room.

She sat up suddenly "What am I doing here?" she asked and rubbed her aching head. Then she recalled the previous night's events. "Oh yeah" she said softly and looked at the staircase leading to Harry's room. She sighed.

She wondered what was wrong with him or what she had done wrong for him to insult her the way he had.

It had really hurt her, to be insulted by the one she loves... but then again, maybe it hurt him when she wasn't understanding about the prophecy?

Still, why would he call her a mudblood because of that? Hermione felt confused. "I think I should just go and take a shower" she said as she got up.

Harry woke up feeling miserable. He didn't know how he was going to face this day and if he even had the strength to.

Hermione came down the stairs feeling fresh, yet her heart was just as dull. Then she heard a knock on the common room's door.

She walked over to open it, looking confused... to find that it was Josh.

"Morning" he said cheerfully. "Josh, hi" she said surprised. "We don't have Arithmancy today so I thought I'd come by and ask if you and Harry worked things out" he said standing in the door. "Oh, um... I did talk to him, but I didn't say much"

"Come again?" asked Josh confused. "HE got quite a mouthful though" Hermione added. "What do you mean?" asked Josh. Just then Harry came down the stairs, pulling on his cloak. He stopped at the sight of Hermione talking to Josh.

"Oh, good morning, Harry" said Josh with a smile. "Don't 'good morning' me" said Harry with a cold voice. Josh's smile faded, while Hermione ignored Harry's eyes.

Josh looked at him confused "I don't-" he tried to say but Harry cut him off "I've been wanting to do this since I spoke to Padma" he said walking closer, then punched Josh hard on his nose making him fall to the floor.

Hermione gasped "HARRY!" she said pulling him back. "Get off me" he said pulling his arm free from her grip. Hermione just clenched her jaw to keep herself from crying again.

Harry looked at Josh disgustingly as Josh tried to stop the blood flowing from his nose.

"What the hell is wrong with you Potter?" he asked. "Why don't you ask yourself that" said Harry angrily, then looked at Hermione.

"You two really deserve each other" he said and left for breakfast. Hermione looked at Harry confused as he left, then dashed down to Josh.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned, her voice breaking. Josh's angry expression turned to sorrow "Sure, I should be asking you that" he said placing an arm on her shoulder. Hermione took in a shaky breath.

"No, I-I'm fine" she said but a tear escaped her eye as she handed Josh a tissue. He took it and covered his nose. "Thank you... oh Hermione" he said as he embraced her and she just let the tears fall.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok... he's just-, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed" said Josh trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione laughed a little as she returned the hug.

AN: So there! Tell me what you think! Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

**hope you like...**

Chapter 3

After Hermione calmed herself down, she pulled her herself together and headed to potions class. Once she arrived, she saw Ron talking to Harry. Ron sat opposite Harry and Hermione was suppose to sit next to Harry. She took a breath.

"Ok, you can do this" she said softly and walked to the desk. "Oh, hey Hermione. I was just telling Harry how I'm going to tell Luna that I like her" said Ron as Hermione sat down.

Harry seemed to get uneasy as she sat. "at least when you're together you won't cheat on her, right?". Ron looked at Harry confused as Hermione just took out her books.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron. "Oh, I don't know. Why don't you ask Hermione" said Harry not looking her way. Hermione got startled by his statement. "Excuse me?" she asked looking at Harry but just ignored her gaze. Ron sensed a different vibe between them.

Then suddenly what Harry had said made sense.

"Did you cheat on Harry?" he asked looking at Hermione. Hermione looked at Ron disbelievingly "N-" she tried to say but was cut off by Harry, getting up. "You know what. I don't need to listen to this. You can sit on my place today, Ron" said Harry. Just then Snape entered.

"Potter sit down. Weasley go to your seat" Ron just shrugged and went back to his place. Harry however wasn't making any effort to do what Snape said. He's had enough. "No". Snape stopped as he took out his potion book. "Excuse me?"

Everyone looked at Harry. "I don't want to sit down unless you move me away from, Granger" said Harry pausing just a second before saying Granger. Hermione closed her eyes. She never thought it could hurt so much to hear someone say her last name. "I make the rules in my class, Potter. So either you sit down or go to professor Dumbledore's office and take 30 points from Gryffindor with you"

Every Gryffindor looked at Harry confused. He's never acted like this Harry just gave a, is-that-a-dare smile. He didn't care about anything right now except getting away from Hermione.

It brought back too many memories… the way he'll whisper in her ear while Snape was teaching and she'll poke him in return yet smiling. Then there were times when he'll keep nodding at every word Snape said, looking very 'interested' and Hermione would sit with her hand over her mouth to keep herself from bursting out in laughter and pinch Harry's leg… no he had to get away.

So he just grabbed his books and walked out. He heard the groans from his housemates, yet he could care less right now. Hermione tried not to cry as Ron raised his hands in the air questioningly. Hermione just shook her head and shrugged.

Harry walked to Dumbledore's office, feeling disappointed in himself for letting everyone down for something Hermione did. But he couldn't think clear when he was around her and it made him extremely angry that after all she still had that effect on him.

"It's ok, Harry" came a voice from behind Harry. Harry turned around quickly and saw Dumbledore approaching. "Professor Snape sent me a letter just now. He didn't think you'd come this far" said Dumbledore with a smile as he stopped.

Harry nodded "I'm sorry professor, I just lost it" Harry felt a hand on his shoulder "I understand. Just remember, one can be mislead by what the mind believes but, your heart always knows the truth deep down" said Dumbledore and looked at Harry over his spectacles.

Harry nodded, though he had no idea what that meant. "Professor, seeing as professor Snape isn't expecting me back and my next class is Care of Magical creatures… would it be alright if I went to visit Hagrid?" Harry asked. Dumbledore removed his hand from Harry's shoulder.

"I can't see why not. Tell him those pumpkins are looking great" he said. Harry smiled "I will sir, thanks" said Harry and walked away quickly, eager to hear what Hagrid would say when he told him about Hermione.

Harry knocked twice and heard Hagrid approaching from inside. Then the door flung open. Hagrid smiled " 'ello Harry" he said happily, then he looked confused. "Shouldn't ya be in class?" he asked. "Yes, but Snape chased me out" said Harry shrugging.

Hagrid smiled "We'll leave it at that" he said. "I need a big cup of tea" said Harry as he entered. He slumped down in one of Hagrid's chairs as he sighed. "What's the matter?" asked Hagrid as he heated the teapot. "Everything's screwed up between me and that, that… Granger" said Harry angrily.

Hagrid stared wide-eyed at Harry "Ok, what happened?" asked Hagrid as he poured tea in to himself and Harry. "She cheated on me" said Harry looking out the window. Hagrid looked at Harry confused "I, um… are you sure?" asked Hagrid as he handed Harry his cup. Harry nodded as Hagrid sat down. "Well what did she say?" asked Hagrid, not sure if he could believe this.

"Denying it of course… as if that's not enough, she's pregnant" said Harry. Hagrid choked as he was busy drinking tea. He looked at Harry after he calmed down. "Are you sure?" he asked, the last word coming out a little high-pitched. "Yes, even the father admitted it to me" said Harry, feeling as though he could just break the cup in his hands. "Who is it?" asked Hagrid.

"That new guy… Josh" "That's just… and I kind of thought he was quite a nice guy" said Hagrid. "Yeah well Hermione too, apparently. And to think she was mad at me for hiding the prophecy thing from her" said Harry. Hagrid placed his cup on the table. "This is a shock" said Hagrid then snapped back to reality "Are you ok?" he asked he asked with a concerned expression.

Harry placed his cup on the table as well. "Yeah you know it's…" said Harry with a fake smile, then he swallowed and sighed "No… I really, I mean… I did love her...I'd just like to know why" said Harry looking at his hands. Hagrid felt sorry for Harry and extreme anger and disappointment towards Hermione. She of all people should know not to do this to Harry, hadn't he been hurt enough.

He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Who knows, maybe things could work out in the end after all, huh?". Harry just shrugged. Then the bell rang and Harry got up from his seat. "Thanks for the tea. We should go now" he said, trying to change the subject. "Right, we've got class now".

Just as they got out and down the steps, the next class arrived. Ron and Hermione was talking but Harry just walked straight to Ron. "Hey, Ron" he said, completely ignoring Hermione. "Hi, Harry" said Ron "Are you ok? You weren't yourself in Potions… do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really" said Harry "Not in front of her" he said disgustingly. "Oh Harry, just stop it ok. I get the point… whatever it is" said Hermione and walked away to Hagrid. "Hi, Hagrid" she said a bit more cheerful. Hagrid just looked at her and put on a fake smile as he started to walk away.

Then he froze as he heard someone calling her name. He turned around and saw that it was Josh. Hermione's face lightened up a bit as it seemed the entire world was against her but him. "Hello, Josh" she said smiling. Hagrid looked at Hermione shocked and as she looked at him he muttered, "And you think you know someone" he said and left.

"So. Would you mind telling me what's going on?" said Ron. Harry sighed. "Yeah, ok. You're going to find out eventually. Hermione cheated on me" "WHAT? I thought that was a joke" Ron shouted. "Shhh, keep it down" said Harry. "Are you absolutely sure?" "Positive" Harry said. "But there's more" "Yeah?" Ron asked carefully, as if cheating on Harry wasn't enough. "Yes… she's um, pregnant"

Ron felt like he hardly knew Hermione as his face fell. "That can't be true, Harry. I really thought Padma was kidding". Harry shook his head. She wasn't. And Josh practically told me that he's the father" Harry said as his blood started boiling all over again.

"That asshole" Ron said with anger filling his voice. "Please excuse me" said Ron as he stalked past Harry towards Josh and Hermione. He pushed Hermione aside and aimed to punch Josh bit Josh caught his wrist as Hermione gasped.

"What's going on?" Josh asked, still trying to keep Ron from hitting him. "Do I have a 'hit me' paper stuck to my head?" "You might as well" said Ron as he furiously pulled his hands from Josh's grip. "What the hell did I do SO wrong?" Josh asked confused, raising his voice a little.

"Ask yourself that, why couldn't you just keep your pants zipped, huh?" Ron said angrily. "Ron, stop it! You're being rude!" Hermione chipped in. "Oh YOUR one to talk. You can start explaining yourself too, as YOU couldn't keep you legs closed! Look what happened! You're pregnant!" Ron shouted trying to calm himself but didn't really succeed.

"WHAT?" Hermione and Josh shouted in unison. Harry heard that things were getting out of hand, so he decided to go there since he didn't want poor Ron getting detention. He placed his hand on Ron's shoulder "Ron, let's go, you're making a scene" said Harry. "Hagrid won't mind" Ron replied, shaking Harry's hand off. "He will, let's just-" Harry tried to say but got interrupted my Hermione.

"No, wait. I think you owe me an explanation" she said looking at Harry confused. Harry stared at her in disbelief. "What? You're the one who needs to do the explaining!" Hermione looked at Harry confused. "What's there to explain? I'm not the one who punched Josh"

Hermione said, their voices a little louder than usual. "True. But YOU"RE the one who cheated on me!" Hermione just stared at Harry in shock "What?" she asked in almost a whisper. Then Hagrid walked up to them. "I'd hate to break up this little tea party but… we need to goon with the lesson" he said.

"This party was over before you got here Hagrid, sounding sad and joined the rest of the class with Ron right behind him. Hagrid was about to leave, when Hermione spoke up.

"Hagrid, what did Harry tell you? Because apparently I've done everything wrong and I don't even know about it" she said. "We'll talk later, let's just go on with the lesson now, before they sack me" said Hagrid and left. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. "Come on, let's go" said Josh and they joined the rest of the class


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So this story hasn't been updated in ages! But DH kind of put me in the mood to write, though there are no spoilers for it, haha.. But I'm going to finish it now as I hate it when stories don't finish! ;-)… hope you like!**

Hermione thought that the class would never end; she was dying to talk to Hagrid. Maybe he could shine some light on this entire situation. She was standing next to Josh, they were looking at some small creature Hermione had read about already anyway. She looked at Harry.

She knew he wasn't paying attention but somehow the anger from this morning had changed into… she couldn't quite place his expression; he looked in thought and at the same time in a daze. Ron noticed her looking their way and she quickly turned her head away, she did not need his rejection too.

" 'ight, that'll be all fer today" said Hagrid, "Finally" Hermione exhaled. "I suppose you want to talk to Hagrid alone, then?" asked Josh as he turned to her. "Yes, if you don't mind. I'll definitely tell you, seeing as it somehow involves you" said Hermione with a confused expression. Josh nodded "All right, better go, you're 'friends' are coming this way and I don't fancy having another swing at me" said Josh and he gave her arm a slight squeeze as he left "Okay, bye" she said as he did so. "What? No kiss on the cheek?" came Ron's voice.

Hermione turned to him "Ron, you don't even have a CLUE of what's going on and you just believe Harry?" "Why shouldn't he, I'm not the liar around here" said Harry now as he came up to them. He wasn't sounding as angry as before. She simply sighed "Yes I suppose I'm the one who kept the prophecy from everyone for years and years. Of course Harry, I'm the liar" she replied just as calmly, sarcasm dripping in her tone. She didn't want to bring it up, it was a sensitive subject but she had to get through to Harry. Harry looked at her and she didn't look away.

They just stood in silence for a second, as a breeze traveled through their hair. "We still need to talk about that" said Hermione, taking advantage of the silence. Perhaps she shouldn't have brought it up.

Harry just looked at her… she was just herself, his Hermione the girl he loved and he could tell that she cared in the way she spoke to him now, even after everything he's said and done. Why then would she break his heart and cheat on him? Why did he doubt her? Was it just jealousy getting the better of him? "Maybe…" said Harry and Hermione felt her heart jolt.

Was he considering talking to her about everything? Ron looked at Harry confused but decided to hold his tongue "Let's just go, Ron. I don't feel like seeing you right now, though" said Harry, looking at Hermione and they left. Hermione looked after them her eyes lingering on Harry. She needed to talk to Hagrid before she and Harry drifted further apart.

"What was that about?" asked Ron as they walked away. "What do you mean?" Harry asked his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him "With Hermione. Harry, you can't possibly give her a second chance after what she's don-" "Ron look, I've been angry since yesterday, tried to take my frustration out on Josh this morning, I even walked out of Snape's class, like he needs more reason to hate me, I insulted Hermione for the pure purpose of trying to make her feel a quarter of what I feel and right now… I'm just sort of… out of anger. None of that made me feel better and none of it succeeded in covering the…" Harry trailed off and sighed, his eyes glistening as he looked up into the sunlight.

He never realized just how much he loved Hermione until now, now that it hurt so bad to think that he might lose her. Ron looked in front of him. He never really thought about how Harry must really be feeling because of it all. Harry glanced at Ron before looking at the ground again "I'm just really disappointed and confused and dejected and… well, you get the picture" said Harry and couldn't help cracking a small grin as he finished.

Ron imitated Harry's grin as he put his hands in his pockets "I understand, mate. It can't be easy for you and I'm sorry. I've just focused on cutting Hermione off in stead of trying to understand it all. Perhaps it would be better to talk to Hermione, huh. Maybe find out why and get closure" said Ron.

Harry felt semi-comforted. He had almost started to think that it might be wrong to talk to her; it would just be giving her satisfaction. But now that Ron voiced his thoughts he thought it to be a good idea. He did after all know her, if she cheated on him there must've been a very good reason for it… or maybe he simply couldn't accept that she would cheat on him.

His thoughts got interrupted by Ron "Well I'm off. I'm working on the perfect date" said Ron with a triumphant smile. Harry smiled "I'm glad. Tonight?" asked Harry "Yeah… oh crap" said Ron suddenly looking horrified "What?" Harry asked "I forgot that I needed Hermione to get Luna at the room of requirement." He said with a pained expression.

Harry just looked at Ron, "Cant I help?" he asked. "Well what would be your reason to want a girl talk?" asked Ron. Harry laughed "All right, all right. Let's get another reason then… I know. The DA is reforming and she just has to be there at…?" Harry asked motioning with his hand towards Ron "Seven" Ron filled in "Seven, and coming from me she should believe it, seeing as I'm the leader of the army" said Harry. "You really think that'll work?" Ron asked "Positive" said Harry reassuringly. "Great, thanks Harry. I owe you big time" said Ron and gave Harry a pat on the shoulder as he headed into the castle. Harry smiled but it faded slowly… he remembered how excited he was on his first date with Hermione… but he didn't get a chance to go down memory lane as Josh was heading up to the castle as well. He was laughing with a friend when he saw Harry standing at the entrance of the castle. He walked slower.

Harry took a deep breath and headed to him. Josh prepared himself, he wasn't about to take another blow "What do you want, Potter?" he asked when Harry was still a few feet away. Harry didn't say anything until he got to Josh and his friend. He sighed again "How's your nose?" he asked "Fine" Josh simply said "Can we talk please?" Harry asked. Josh looked at Harry confused. Harry glanced sideways "Please" he asked again "I care about Hermione, obviously, and I'm just really confused about everything so I would love if you could just… I don't know, tell me why she did what she did" said Harry. Josh's expression softened "Why not just talk to her yourself, Harry. Whatever it is you think she, or I, or we did, it's way off. Hermione and I are simply friends, and we enjoy studying together. That's it" said Josh "Well why did you ask me yesterday if she had spoken to me yet? What was that about?" asked Harry "Um…" Josh looked at his friend "Why don't you go and get lunch so long?" he said. She looked doubtful "Fine" she said and left, looking at Harry like he was evil itself.

"So the entire school knows?" Harry asked "No. I just told her why my nose was sore. She doesn't know why you hit me, frankly neither do I. I heard you saying something about cheating?" Harry nodded "Yes"

"Why? Where on earth did you get that idea? Hermione's the most loyal person on this planet?" Harry was starting to lose patience with Josh voicing things he knew very well, so why didn't he just listen! "Look this entire thing is just confusing and a big mess. So if you weren't talking about you and Hermione cheating, then what did you ask me about yesterday?" Josh shook his head slowly "That was about the prophecy-" Harry opened his mouth as he looked confused but Josh kept talking "Yes she told me because she needed someone to talk to and you can trust me, I won't tell anyone about it. She made me swear not to tell you that I knew, and she only told me because she cares and didn't know exactly how to approach you" said Josh.

Harry just looked at him "That's it?" he asked "Yes. What else?" "What about…" Harry sighed "what about the baby? Padma said that Hermione was pregnant." said Harry. "What!? That little… gossip… freak. That's completely and utterly false! No wonder you wanted to kill me" said Josh as he looked at the castle in disbelief. Harry felt like an idiot "What? You're telling me that it was all a story?! Padma made it up?" he asked "I suppose. I don't know how or why she got the idea but yeah… definitely a story" said Josh. Now Harry was furious. Not necessarily at Padma but at himself for believing her… he had said it can't be true. He should've just trusted himself… and believed Hermione.

But the fury got dimmed a little as complete relief overwhelmed him "So you're not seeing Hermione?" he asked. Josh laughed "I think we've established that much, Harry" he said and Harry smiled "I'm sorry! I should never have listened to that, that… never mind. I have some apologizing to do. Starting with you… um, I'm sorry about the punch" he said.

"Hey don't worry about it, I would probably have done the same" said Josh and offered his hand. Harry shook it with a smile "I suppose Hermione's right, you're not too bad a person" said Harry as they let go. Josh laughed again "Hey!" he joked. Harry just smiled. "But jokes aside… you really need to tell Hermione. I think she's the one that got off the worst from all of this" said Josh.

Harry nodded "Yeah, and me not trusting HER in stead of Padma didn't really help the case either" he said. "I'm sure she'll understand, once you guys talk… and I mean both of you actually get to speak" said Josh with a wink. Harry sighed "She probably hates me" "Probably" said Josh "Kidding. Honestly I really think that everything will be okay if you guys talk" he added and started to walk away. Harry nodded "Thanks" "No problem" replied Josh as he entered the castle.

Harry stood for another minute before leaving for lunch himself, though he didn't feel very hungry anyway.

**There ya go… next chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So all this time Harry thought I was PREGNANT?! How RIDICULOUS is that!" Hermione bellowed as she got up from her seat. Hagrid nodded his head "Well 'arry had said that Josh basically confessed it to him" Hermione was pacing, infuriated with her arms crossed. "That's ridiculous, he must've misunderstood. I was talking to Josh about the… something else. Urhg! I can't believe that Harry just believed everything Padma told him. I mean… is our relationship THAT insecure to him?!"

"'ermione I'm sure it's not. It's just that most of the signs did prove that it was in fact true-" "Except that I admitted it! And don't you even try to tell me all this, you're just trying to cover yourself, Hagrid! You believed Harry too even before asking me about it." "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I DID tell 'arry that I 'ighly doubted it but he seemed so sure and I didn't think that he'd accept it if it really wasn't true" Hagrid defended. Hermione just looked at Hagrid. "More tea?" he asked with a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed as she slumped back down onto the couch. "What is going to happen now? Is it really over between Harry and me?" she asked, feeling a little less worked up. " 'course not 'ermione!" "What then?" she asked.

"You'll talk to 'arry and sort it all out" said Hagrid as he refilled her cup. "We tried that remember. He either keeps cutting me off, simply don't listen or walk away before I can say anything constructive" said Hermione in disappointment. "You want me to talk to 'im?" Hagrid asked.

Hermione bit her lip in thought "No. It's between us. I'll try talking to him again, but … I don't know. I just can't look at him when he looks at me with so much disgust" she said. "I think he was just coming across mean because he's actually deeply hurt by all of this, because think about it from his point of view, 'ermione" said Hagrid as he handed her the refilled cup "'arry thought you were going to leave him and raise a child with some random guy he didn't even know" Hagrid said as he sat back down.

Hermione took a sip as she thought "It must've been a huge shock to him" Hagrid added. Hermione looked at Hagrid, suddenly realizing that he was right "Really?" she asked softly. Hagrid half laughed "Well, what would you have thought?" he asked her picking up his own cup.

Hermione lowered her cup, her mouth a little open "You're right… it must've been..." she suddenly stood up and raised her voice a little "but why then didn't he give me aS chance to explain, Hagrid?!" she asked, but her actions surprised him a little and he tried to steady his cup "M-Maybe he was afraid of hearing you actually SAY that it's all true, don't you think? It would just break his heart" said Hagrid as he tried to keep an eye on her tea that was threatening to spill as well. Hermione noticed this and quickly steadied her cup.

"Why do you keep defending him?" Hermione asked "I don't, I would just really hate to see two people as madly in love as you two and as perfect for each other break up because of a false rumor" said Hagrid. Hermione's expression softened once again "Yeah I suppose you're right. If our relationship can't even survive this, how could we ever build a future together" she said as she put her tea cup on the table.

"It depends on Harry" she said and picked up her bag "But you are going to talk to him?" asked Hagrid. Hermione sighed and nodded "Yes." This brought a smile to Hagrid's face "Good. The next time you visit I want it to be both of you, all right?" he said sternly and

Hermione laughed "Yeah, yeah. We'll see" she said as she opened the door "Thanks for telling me everything, Hagrid" "It's my pleasure. Good luck" he replied. She smiled "Thanks. See you later" said Hermione and left.

Hermione walked up the little path leading to the castle deep in thought. She had no idea how to approach Harry. Would he still be mad? Will he just walk away? Will he hear her out? She had dozens of questions and no answers. She couldn't believe how things had changed in only 2 days between her and Harry.

Maybe it was good. It was just a test and they will pass, after all Hermione hated failing. Hermione glanced at her watch; everyone was probably having lunch right now. Harry would probably be there, but she wasn't hungry so she figured she'd go wait in their room. How she wanted to approach Harry was still unsure to her, but she would figure it out.

Ron was laughing so hard that he had to cover his mouth and swallow as quick as possible to keep himself from choking. "Ron!" said Harry half angry "I'm… I'm s-sorry" said Ron still trying to stifle his laughs. Harry sighed and put his fork down in anger.

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry. Don't get mad." "Why not? It's everything BUT a joke, Ron" said Harry and took a sip of his juice. "I know. But now that you've told me everything, it really does seem ridiculous. We should've just went with our instinct and believed that Hermione was incapable of cheating" said Ron and sat up straight again "Oh really, Ron? Who was it that reminded me of how highly Hermione thought of Josh, mm? Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm quite positive that it was you" said Harry, still frustrated.

Ron had finally calmed down but a smile was still evident "I know. But I wasn't the one who talked to Josh and thought that he confessed it and I wasn't the one who didn't give Hermione a chance to explain, no. Correct me if I'm wr- " "All right, shut up. This whole thing is just a huge mess and I'll talk to Hermione tonight, okay? It's not as if you tried talking to her either" Harry added picking up his fork again.

"I know. I think we both owe Hermione big time" said Ron "You can talk to Hermione but please don't forget my plan with Luna!" Ron suddenly realized "I won't" Harry replied but his mind was not on Ron's silly date at all. All he was thinking about was if Hermione would ever forgive him. "Well we almost have Quidditch practice, so I'm going to change and get my broom" said Harry as he got up "Sure, see you" Ron replied before taking a huge bite.

Harry was at the door of the great hall when Padma entered. She was giggling with her friends "I know!" one of them said. Harry was fuming all over again "YOU!" he said as he walked up to her "Oh hey Har- OW!" Padma said as Harry grabbed her arm and took her outside of the hall "Harry, what the hell are you doing? I'm kind of hungry, so if you don't mind I'd like to go and have some lunch" she said as she tried to get herself free from his grip.

"Actually I DO mind." said Harry as he let her go once they were a few feet away from the great hall "Unlike you who don't mind ruining people's lives with your SILLY gossip!" "What?" she asked confused "Oh you mean the Hermione thing?" she asked "The Hermione thing? That's all you can say?!" Harry asked, raising his voice. "What, Harry? Don't blame ME for telling you the truth" she said still calm.

"On what, if I may ask, did you base your 'truth'?" asked Harry. "Well I heard Hermione and Josh talk" "About?" "Something" "Did they mention a relationship or a child?" "No" "Did Hermione actually hold his hand or mention that she didn't like me anymore?" Padma was getting uncomfortable as she glanced sideways "N-not exactly" "So you admit that it was an assumption?" "Mayb-" "No. Admit it" Harry interrupted. Padma swallowed "All the signs were there! I just… I-I thought-" "What?" asked Harry still very angry. "All right, I'm SORRY. I just figured I was doing you a favor" "Where is the favor in telling me that the love of my life has cheated on me?" Padma fell silent.

Harry sighed, feeling that he had yelled at her enough and realizing that it won't make things better between him and Hermione. "I take it it's not true, then?" Padma finally asked softly. "No. But I was really horrible towards Hermione because of it and now she might think that I don't trust her and… there's just so many things I did that I regret" said Harry running his hand through his hair as he looked down.

Padma bit her lip again "Harry I'm really sorry. I probably should've thought things through a little more, or at least have gotten more facts to base it on but- I'm sorry. I got totally carried away. Lavender did try to warn me" said Padma. Harry kept quiet. "I'll talk to Hermione. Explain what happened" she offered.

Harry looked up again "Maybe you can talk to her as well, but it's mainly between us. I just wanted to let you know that you should really think about something before you go ahead and tell everybody" said Harry. Padma nodded. "All right. Well… sorry if I grabbed you a little hard." Said Harry.

Padma felt like the worst person on the planet. She had basically ruined Harry's relationship and yet he was kind towards her. "Don't worry about it" she replied. Then Harry left with a nod. She looked after him "Harry if there's anything I can do…" she said when he was a few feet away. He turned as he kept walking "No it's fine, I think you've done enough" he said and stopped, he hadn't meant for it to come out that way "I mean-" "I understand. Please let me know if there's anything" Padma interrupted and gave him a smile. Harry returned a half-smile and simply nodded. Then Padma turned and walked to the Great Hall.

"_Well most issues have been settled"_ Harry thought as he turned, heading for his room. He had apologized to Josh, made sure that Padma knew exactly how he felt about her lies and Ron also knew the whole truth now. The only thing that remained undone was talking to Hermione and Harry couldn't help but feel like he did when he was about to play his first Quidditch match. Terrified, yet excited.

He finally reached their dorm and headed to his bedroom where he quickly changed into something more comfortable than school clothes. He came down and walked over to the closet where he kept his broom. He took it out and closed the door when the door of their dorm opened and Hermione came in. He sort of stopped his actions, surprised that she was back so early. Hermione also stopped at the sight of Harry. They both kept quiet, both feeling awkward.

She closed the dorm room which she was still holding onto. "Um, you going to practice?" she asked not looking at him. "Yeah, we're voting for captain today" he said and Hermione just nodded. "Oh all right. Well… um" Hermione was stumbling on words as she put her bag down "We need to talk when I'm back" said Harry and Hermione looked up, half surprised by his statement.

She nodded "Yes we do" "Okay, well. I really need to go now" said Harry walking closer. Hermione got nervous as he got closer "Okay, good luck" "Thanks but I don't want to be captain, I'm voting for Ron. He really wants it" said Harry and smiled and Hermione had almost forgotten what it feels like when he smiled at her. "That's nice of you" she said and Harry just nodded. "Hermione?" he asked "Yes?" she replied. "Um, the door" he said. She had forgotten that she was still blocking it. "Oh yeah, right… sorry" she said and moved. Harry couldn't help but smile as he opened it "Well see you" he said and left, closing the door.

Hermione smiled and put her hand over her face. She couldn't remember the last time she felt that silly around Harry. But she shrugged it off and took out some homework, she would talk to Harry tonight and everything will be fine. She hoped.

**Well that's it for now… **


End file.
